Dreams are real
by CharmedGal
Summary: Phoebe gets kidnapped by Cole, while they all thought he was good. But at the manor we can find a second Cole. What happened? If you wanna know, read my story and find out ;)


Ok, this is a story about Cole and Phoebe.  
  
This is my first fan fic so if it really sucks, don't be afraid to post it.  
  
A couple of things you should know before reading:  
  
*Cole and Phoebe are together (not married) and live at the manor together with Paige and Piper & Leo and Wyatt.  
  
*Cole doesn't have his powers anymore ~*Dreams are real*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~In Phoebe & Cole's bedroom~*~  
  
Cole was already awake. He was lying in his bed with Phoebe in his arms, going with his hands through her hair and softly whispering in her ear: I love you.  
  
Phoebe woke up and responded: I love you too.  
  
~Meanwhile in the kitchen~  
  
Piper is making coffee when Paige walks in with bags under her eyes. "Good morning sunshine!" Piper says with a smile.  
  
"I really could use that" Paige responds. "What's the matter sweetie? Couldn't sleep?" Piper says worried.  
  
"I keep having those weird dreams off all the demons that we have been vanquishing are coming back and killing us, and every night it's another demon, and a stronger one. It's really strange!"  
  
"Do you think it means something?" Piper asks worried.  
  
"I don't know", Paige responds,  
  
"I'll better check at the Book of Shadows"  
  
"You do that, while I will make coffee for ya, you'll gonna need it..."  
  
"Hey, what's going on? I saw Paige with big bags under her eyes and rushing herself to the attic." phoebe asks when she walked in.  
  
"Well, Paige is having those strange dreams lately about demons that are coming back from the dead killing us." Piper says answering phoebe's question.  
  
"Poor Paige, lucky I don't have those dreams, but then again, I don't dream that much these days..." says phoebe while she's looking at Cole who already walked in the room.  
  
"Ew" Piper says and than goes out of the kitchen to see Wyatt.  
  
Cole: "finally some alone time." and holds phoebe from behind.  
  
Phoebe: "What do you mean 'finally', we were just a few minutes ago..."  
  
Cole didn't let her end her sentence and kisses her passionately.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~At the attic~*~  
  
"Damned, there's nothing in here." Paige says annoying  
  
She closes the Book and goes downstairs to the sofa, where she finds Piper and Wyatt. "Didn't find anything in the Book?" Piper asks.  
  
"Naah, I wish I did, than I wouldn't have these terrible dreams anymore."  
  
"Ooh, hunny, I'm sure it's nothing, just relax." Piper says with a relaxing voice.  
  
"Yeah, probably, but that still doesn't get me off those dreams." Paige says, while she's walking to the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
She finds Cole and Phoebe still kissing.  
  
"Oh people, get a room!"  
  
Paige takes her coffee and goes to the living room again.  
  
~*~In the kitchen~*~  
  
Phoebe: Mmm, Cole, Why do I have the feeling that I don't wanna go to my work today?  
  
Cole: I don't know, because you're in love?  
  
He kisses her again.  
  
Phoebe: Cole I really have to go, I'll see ya when I get back  
  
kisses him a couple of times and then goes.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~At Phoebe's work~  
  
Phoebe is setting by her desk, writing her column as always, when suddenly Cole comes in.  
  
Phoebe: "Cole, what are you doing here?"  
  
Cole: "Can't I come in anymore to see what my girl is doing?"  
  
Phoebe:" Ofcourse you can, but I have to finish this column till 7.00 pm so I really don't have a lot of time right now."  
  
Cole: "yes you do! I spoke to Elise and she says you can finish it tomorrow, cuz I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Phoebe: "really? A surprise?? Tell me what it is!  
  
Cole: "We're gonna make a trip"  
  
Phoebe: "A trip?? Where too? Now you don't have your shimmering power anymore, we can't go far."  
  
Cole: "You'll see"  
  
Cole holds Phoebe and they shimmer away.  
  
When they arrive they are at a dirty cave.  
  
Phoebe: "What's going on?? Cole, how come you shimmered???"  
  
Cole: "Yeah, I kinda forgot to tell you, that I have my powers back."  
  
Phoebe: "Your powers, how is that possible?? Cole, why did you bring me here???"  
  
Cole: "Relax Phoebe, don't you trust me? Now close your eyes."  
  
Phoebe: "Why? What's going on??  
  
"Just close your eyes, ok?!" Cole said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"No, not till I know what the hell is going on!!"  
  
"Now now, you shouldn't talk to me like that, cuz certain things could happen, things like this!"  
  
Cole throws a fireball at Phoebe; she flies backwards and hits the wall, then falls to the ground.  
  
Phoebe is unconscious and Cole grabs her and put her on a chain, so she certainly wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~Next day at the manor~*~  
  
"Good morning everyone" Paige says with even bigger bags under her eyes.  
  
"Good morning" Piper says while laying the table, then looks at Paige, "oh honey, did you have those dreams again?"  
  
"What dreams?" Leo asks when he orbs in.  
  
"Paige is having weird dreams lately about demons that come to life again and kill us." Piper answers Leo's question.  
  
"And every night, they're become worse! I don't think I can go on like this." Paige says complaining.  
  
"What demon was it now?" Piper asks.  
  
"The worst of the worst: The Source and I saw his face. Now it's spooking through my head and I think I have to puke again."  
  
Paige runs to the bathroom.  
  
"Do you think it means something?" Leo asks worried to Piper.  
  
"I don't know, Paige checked the Book, but she didn't find anything."  
  
"Well, I'll better check the Elders."  
  
"Don't stay away too long, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" Leo says and he orbs out.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~At the kitchen~*~  
  
"Good morning everybody," Cole says, "Hey, has anyone seen Phoebe?"  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper says,  
  
"I thought she was with you."  
  
"Well, she's not, she'll probably still be at work, I'm gonna get her after my breakfast."  
  
Cole eats his breakfast, and then leaves to Phoebe's work.  
  
~*~Meanwhile still at the kitchen~*~  
  
"Paige's dreams are true!" Leo says when he orbs in the kitchen.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Piper says worried.  
  
"I mean, that the dreams Paige been having lately, are true, but only 1 difference, there's only 1 demon that came back to life."  
  
"Who??"  
  
"Hold on, THE SOURCE"  
  
"I knew it!!!" Paige says when she walked in the kitchen and heard Leo's talking,  
  
"I knew I was right!"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't help us any further, does it!" Piper says a little annoyed.  
  
"You'll gonna need the Power Of Three to vanquish him again, where's Phoebe??" Leo says trying to get everything under control.  
  
"Actually, we don't know..." Piper says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't come home last night, Cole thinks she's still at work and he's there now." Paige explains.  
  
"Well, she's gotta come home fast, who knows what The Source is up to." Leo says worried.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait, until Cole gets home." Piper says while sitting on a chair.  
  
~*~At Phoebe's work~*~  
  
Meanwhile Cole arrived at Phoebe's work, but he doesn't see any Phoebe, he goes to Elise  
  
"Have you seen Phoebe?"  
  
"Phoebe? No, I didn't, she just disappeared, while she had to finish her column yesterday!! If you see her, tell her to come here immediately, if she doesn't show up till tomorrow, she will get fired! Tell her that!"  
  
"Ok, thank you for your time."  
  
Cole goes as fast as he can to the manor, to tell the girls the bad news  
  
~*~At the manor~*~  
  
Cole walks  
  
"We have a big problem, Phoebe's missing."  
  
"What?? But how's that possible, and we need her to vanquish the Source and..." Piper says extremely worried and panicked.  
  
"Owowow, wait a second, the Source??"  
  
"Yes, the Source, some how he came back to life again, and we can't vanquish him without the Power of Three!"  
  
"What? Phoebe's missing??" Paige says when she heard Cole, and quickly went downstairs to see Phoebe.  
  
"Well, she's not here, and not at her work, and she didn't even left a message on the voicemail." Cole says worried.  
  
"Leo, Leo!!" Piper says.  
  
"What is it hunny? Did you find Phoebe?"  
  
"No, we didn't! Cole didn't find her at her work. What do we gotta do? Can you sense her? Is she still alive?"  
  
"Well, I don't sense her... but that doesn't mean she's dead, she could be at some place that is unreachable for White lighters."  
  
"But, what do we gotta do now???" Piper says very worried now.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the cave~*~  
  
Phoebe wakes up and sees Cole  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Then she suddenly realises what happened  
  
"Leo, Leo!!"  
  
"You can scream as much as you want, nobody will hear you! Not even your white lighter! We're at a place where nobody has ever been before, so it would be hard for Leo to hear your calls, wouldn't it." Cole says with an evil tone.  
  
"How can you do this?? After all we've been through, Cole, how can you do this??" Phoebe says with a tear in her eye.  
  
"THIS was easy to do!! But pretending that I loved you, THAT was one of the hardest thing I ever had to do!"  
  
"Cole, listen to me, I don't know what happened to you, but I know you can escape from it, cuz I know you love me!"  
  
"Ow, I don't love you! I never did!"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me??"  
  
"Because I wanna see you suffer!"  
  
Cole throws another fireball at her, and it hits her feet.  
  
~*~At the manor~*~  
  
"Okay, think Piper, think, think, think!!" Piper says to herself getting crazy of the situation.  
  
"Calm down, Piper, we will find Phoebe, I promise you that!" Paige says trying to calm Piper down.  
  
"Don't promise anything, cuz you don't know more then I do!"  
  
Cole: "Wait a minute, you say the Source is back, maybe he has Phoebe!"  
  
Piper: "Oh my god, you could be right, oh my god Phoebe! We have to save her!"  
  
Leo: "Piper, you really need to relax a bit."  
  
Piper: "How can I relax if Phoebe could be dead!"  
  
Paige: "No, she's not!! She can't be! Piper, listen to me: we will find Phoebe, save her, and vanquish the Source for good! You hear me, now calm down, breathe, breathe.  
  
Piper calms down a bit  
  
Paige: "okay, now I will go check where she's been seen last, Leo, you'll go check with the Elders, to see if they know anything else."  
  
Piper: "I will go with you, Paige."  
  
Paige: "Okay."  
  
Cole: "What do I gotta do? I can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
  
Paige: "Cole, you don't have your powers anymore, you could get hurt, and you stay here with Wyatt. Maybe Phoebe could call, so you stay here. Okay, people, let's go!"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~At the manor~*~  
  
"I can't just sit here and do nothing, who knows in what kind of danger Phoebe is in, I have to save her!" Cole says to himself,  
  
"But how will I find her?? If Leo can't even sense her, where do I gotta look??"  
  
Cole thinks and thinks, trying to find a way to find Phoebe, the love of his life.  
  
Suddenly he hears Wyatt crying, and goes to him.  
  
"Hi Wyatt, ow I know, you're worried about Phoebe aren't ya? Believe me, you're not the only one. But she'll come back, she has to come back!"  
  
Suddenly there are starting to get orbs around Cole and Wyatt, and the next thing he knows, they're in a dirty cave.  
  
"What? What happened?? Wyatt...did you...did you just orb??" Cole says surprised  
  
"But what are we doing here?" Cole says to Wyatt, knowing he won't get an answer back. ~*~At that same cave~*~  
  
"Aww! That hurt!"  
  
"That's the intention!" Cole says  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"I'll begin with torturing you!"  
  
Cole grabs a metal chain and slaps with it in Phoebe's stomach.  
  
"Aaaaah!!"  
  
~*~A little further~*~  
  
Cole heard a cry.  
  
"What was that?? That sounds like Phoebe!"  
  
Cole runs towards the direction where he heard the noise, still holding Wyatt.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the manor~*~  
  
Leo orbs in and wants to go to Wyatt, but doesn't find him.  
  
"Where's Wyatt??  
  
Wait a sec, Cole is supposed to stay here to watch over Wyatt...  
  
Oh my god, COLE TOOK WYATT!!  
  
But how could he do this?? He doesn't have his powers anymore!  
  
Oh god, I've got to find Piper and Paige!" Leo says to himself in total panic. ~*~At the cave~*~  
  
Cole arrived at the place where Phoebe is, and quickly hides Wyatt on a safe place in the cave.  
  
"Phoebe!!"  
  
"Cole?? What's going on??" Phoebe says with pain in her voice, cuz of the metal chain.  
  
Bad Cole: "So...there you are, I was wondering when you would come."  
  
Good Cole: "What the h*ll?? What is this?? Who are you??  
  
"Who am I?? I should say: Who are you?? BC says to mislead Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe thinks Cole split himself up in 2.  
  
"What is this?? Another trap?? I'm not falling for it again, you jerk!!"  
  
GC: "Phoebe, what's the matter, it's me: Cole, the real Cole!!"  
  
Phoebe: "Ow stop it with the cryptic crap!!! You already hurt me enough by saying you never loved me!!"  
  
GC: "What do you mean??? Phoebe, of course I love you!! I love you more then anything in the whole wide world!!"  
  
Phoebe: "Oh shut up!!! You saw me suffer!! What else do you want from me?? You can't hurt me anymore, so let me go!!"  
  
GC turns to BC.  
  
"What did you do to her!!?!!!!"  
  
GC grabs BC's shirt and pushes him into a wall.  
  
GC: "You can't do anything to me, not now you don't have your powers anymore, BELTHAZOR!!!  
  
Phoebe doesn't understand any of this, and thinks she's hallucinating cuz of the pain, and looses consciousness.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~At the manor~*~ While Leo is sitting on the coach, trying to figure out a way to find Wyatt, Piper and Paige arrive at the manor.  
  
"Leo, what's the matter?" Piper asks when she says Leo with some tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Piper, it's terrible, I think Cole stole Wyatt!"  
  
"What!!! Cole took Wyatt??? But how's that possible??  
  
Why would he do that???"  
  
"I don't know, but all I know is that Cole and Wyatt are missing!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean Cole STOLE Wyatt, does it?" Paige says, surprised she stood up for Cole.  
  
"What else would it be?" Piper says frustrated. "I don't know, anything could have happened, but don't blame Cole of everything, and btw, how could Cole take Wyatt if he doesn't has his powers anymore." Paige says, even more surprised of herself.  
  
"Okay, maybe you're right, but what happened and where are they??"  
  
"And I can't sense Wyatt..." Leo says.  
  
"Okay, we all have to focus, and try to figure out what the hell is going on here." Paige says, trying to calm down Piper and Leo.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec, you said the Source is back to life, maybe he took Wyatt and Cole." Piper says.  
  
"Yeah, but why would he take Wyatt?? It's not allowed anymore to kill or steal him, and why would he take Cole??" Paige says.  
  
Leo: "Maybe out of revenge for betraying him, and Wyatt to switch: Piper for Wyatt."  
  
Piper: "That makes sense, but if that is the reason, why hasn't he contact us yet"  
  
Leo: "I don't know, maybe he will... soon."  
  
Paige: "Okay, sorry for interrupting, but may I still remind you, Phoebe is still missing."  
  
Piper: "Maybe the Source took her too. Oh my god, the most evil man has my son, my sister, and my Cole. We're trapped, there's nothing we can do, except surrender!!" Piper says, panicking again.  
  
Leo: "Not necessarily, if we find him first, we can surprise him."  
  
Piper: "Okay, I'll start making the potion."  
  
Leo: "I'll go check with the Elders, to see if they know anything more, or if they know where Cole or Wyatt is."  
  
Leo orbs out. "Paige, are you coming?" Piper yells out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be right there." Paige yells back.  
  
"There is something not right about this," Paige says to herself, "How could the Source take Phoebe just like that, without calling for Leo, or kicking his ass first?? It just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Paige, what are you doing?" Piper says when she noticed she still wasn't at the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know, there's something about this that doesn't feel right, I can't explain it. I mean, how did The Source take Wyatt, there is no way he could go through his protection field, and Cole must have tried to protect him, and do you see any signs of a fight here??" Paige explains.  
  
"Hmm, you're right, that doesn't make sense.  
  
But what do you think happened?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out. C'mon, let's go make that potion for The Source first, and then let's hear what news Leo has." Paige says.  
  
They go to the kitchen. ~*~At the cave~*~  
  
GC sees Phoebe pass out.  
  
"Phoebe, no!!"  
  
BC: "You're loosing her, and there's nothing you can do!"  
  
GC: "No! She will get better, and you're gonna make sure of that!!"  
  
BC: "Oeh, what are you gonna do?? Throw an energy ball at me?? You're nothing without your powers, makes it just easier to kill you!!"  
  
BC throws a fireball at GC.  
  
GC quickly grabs a metal plate, so the fireball reflects.  
  
The fireball goes to BC, but he deflects it.  
  
"You can't hurt me Belthazor, you can't keep running from me, I will always find you!"  
  
Good Cole searches now for a sharp branch, and when he finds it, he stabs BC with it in his stomach.  
  
BC gets stabbed, but doesn't feel a thing, he waves his hand in front of his stomach and the wound is gone.  
  
BC waves his hand again and now he changes, he changes of clothes, he changes of tallness, he changes in...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
BC waves his hand again and now he changes, he changes of clothes, he changes of tallness, he changes in...............................  
  
THE SOURCE!!  
  
Cole quickly takes a step backwards.  
  
"You??"  
  
Yes me, take a good look, cause it will be your last!  
  
The Source makes a fireball as big as his head and throws it with extra TK force to Cole.  
  
Cole flies backwards, but in the mean time, Wyatt crawled to Cole, and now creates a protection field, so Cole wouldn't fall on a sharp rock that is behind him, they softly land on the floor.  
  
"Well well, isn't that the little witch. Wow, three lives at a day, this sure is my lucky day!"  
  
The Source makes a fireball, even bigger then the first one, and throws it now at Wyatt and Cole, but it reflects, cuz of the protection field.  
  
"You can't stop me by a stupid protection field!" The source says a little annoyed.  
  
Cole looks at The Source, and then at Phoebe. He feels so helpless cuz he doesn't has his powers anymore, and suddenly he feels something growing in him, Light comes out of him, he feels so strong, powerful now.  
  
"What's happening to me? Cole says surprised.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Source looks very curious to Cole to see what's happening.  
  
Everybody looks very attentively and confusing to Cole.  
  
Cuz of the light, Phoebe wakes up.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe says very quietly, still having a lot of pain.  
  
Cole feels he's getting stronger and stronger, and feels like he has to get it all out of him, he raises his both hands and suddenly sees an electricity blast going towards The Source.  
  
Everybody looks surprised, even The Source.  
  
He's too late to get away from it and is thrown away and lands hard on a rock in the wall  
  
He's bleeding in his back and has trouble with recovering himself.  
  
"What was that? How.how did you do that??" The Source says still surprised.  
  
Cole looks at his hands, and realises that he has powers again, now he knows that he throws electricity balls at The Source and gets closer ~*~Meanwhile at the manor~*~  
  
Leo orbs in the kitchen  
  
"Did 'they' know something more?" Piper asks.  
  
"It's true, The Source has Phoebe, and Cole is after him to save Phoebe.  
  
"But how does he know where she is??" Paige asks.  
  
"And what about Wyatt??" Piper asks a little worried.  
  
"They are not sure, but 'they' think Wyatt orbed Cole to Phoebe."  
  
"But if he orbed to Phoebe, he also orbed then to The Source?!" Piper says even more worried about her son, "We gotta go after them!!"  
  
"The Elders gave me the location of where they are." Leo says.  
  
"Fine then let's go!" Paige says while grabbing the potions.  
  
"Don't forget the spell and the stones!" Piper says.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~*~At the cave~*~  
  
Phoebe sees Cole throwing elektricityballs at a man with only a half face, she doesn't understand what's going on.  
  
"Why is Cole throwing energy balls at that man, and who is that man?" She thinks in herself.  
  
Meanwhile Cole stands next to The Source, who's lying on the floor, not able to get up.  
  
"You can't kill me, not even with your powers! I'm too strong for that!"  
  
The Source throws another fireball at Cole, but Cole deflects it  
  
"Seems like you can't kill me either!" Cole grins.  
  
In the meantime, Paige Piper and Leo orbed in the cave.  
  
"Wyatt!" Piper says from the moment she saw him.  
  
She grabs him and gives him to Leo  
  
"C'mon Paige, let's kick some Source butt!" Piper says pissed off.  
  
"I'm right behind ya sis!" Paige says.  
  
They see Cole throwing elektricityballs at The Source.  
  
"What the...? How does he do that??" Paige says surprised.  
  
"I don't know, but first let us vanquish the Source" Piper says.  
  
Piper and Paige are going to Cole  
  
"Cole!" Paige says.  
  
Cole turns around  
  
"Be careful, he's hurt, but still dangerous"  
  
"Yeah, but how did you... do you have your powers back??" Piper asks.  
  
"I don't know, I suddenly felt so powerful and the next thing I knew I was throwing electricity balls, and I can even deflect attacks"  
  
"Chat later, we've got some Source butt to vanquish!" Paige interrupts.  
  
"Right!" Piper says.  
  
Paige places the crystals around The Source  
  
suddenly Piper realises something  
  
"Oh my god!! Where is Phoebe??"  
  
"Over here!" Leo shouts who already is with Phoebe.  
  
They all run to Phoebe.  
  
"Oh hunny, look what he did to you!" Cole says to Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, Phoebe, listen to me. You have to read this spell with us, it's to vanquish the Source" Piper says to Phoebe.  
  
"No, Cole's evil, he has his powers again and tortured me, he said he didn't love me, he never did!" Phoebe says still in a lot of pain.  
  
"What?? No honey that was The Source who said that to you. He pretended to be me, you know, with his shape shifting power. Oh baby, you know I would never do something to hurt you!! You gotta believe me!" Cole says trying to convince Phoebe.  
  
"He's telling the truth Phoebe, if Cole was evil, he would have killed us already!" Paige says.  
  
"C'mon Phoebe, read this spell with us please." Piper says.  
  
"Okay" Phoebe answers.  
  
"In this night, In this hour,  
  
Hear us, Sisters Three,  
  
Release us from this source of power,  
  
So we will be free"  
  
The sisters say together, while Cole throws the potion.  
  
The Source burst in flames and then there's nothing anymore.  
  
"So far for the Source" Paige says.  
  
Cole lies down with Phoebe in his arms, Leo heals Phoebe.  
  
"Let's give them some time alone" Piper says when she sees Cole and Phoebe.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"How can I be sure to trust you again?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Oh baby, that wasn't me! You gotta believe me! I will always love you, no one can change that, not even The Source!" Cole responds.  
  
"Yeah, but. you. The Source said it on a way that. I don't know, I really believed what he said." Phoebe says a little hopeless.  
  
"Oh don't worry, he's gone now, he's gone." Cole says while holding Phoebe.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe says.  
  
"Yes." Cole answers.  
  
"Promise me you will always love me, cause I don't know what to do without you!"  
  
"Oh baby, I will always love you, don't worry, you won't loose me!! I promise!" Cole says.  
  
He gently kisses Phoebe on her lips, and then they go to Piper, Paige, Leo and Wyatt and orb home. ~*~At the manor~*~  
  
Cole and Phoebe are in the sofa lying in each others arms, enjoying of the moment, while Piper and Paige are in the kitchen.  
  
"What I still don't understand is, how did Cole get his powers back, and are they good, or will he turn evil again?" Paige asks concerned.  
  
"No, he can't turn evil again! It would kill Phoebe to loose him again!" Piper says.  
  
"I know, but what about his powers??" Paige asks again.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper responds on Paige's question.  
  
"What is it hunny?"  
  
"Do the Elders know something more about Cole's powers?" Piper asks.  
  
"No they don't, the only thing they know is that they are destined to use for good."  
  
"But the question is: will Cole use it for good, or will it make him evil again?" Paige says.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~*~At the sofa~*~  
  
Phoebe is still lying in Cole's arms.  
  
Phoebe:"Plz don't ever leave me!"  
  
Cole: "I will never leave you!"  
  
Phoebe: "I love you!"  
  
Cole: "I love you too!"  
  
Cole goes with his hand through Phoebe's hair and then touches her face gently and kisses her.  
  
Piper, Paige and Leo arrived at the living room and see Cole and Phoebe kissing.  
  
Piper takes a pillow and slaps Phoebe with it.  
  
Phoebe looks up at Piper.  
  
Piper grins, "Hi!"  
  
Phoebe gives her attention to Piper, Paige and Leo now.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing, guys, but we need to talk about Cole's power thing" Paige says.  
  
"Do you know something more?" Cole asks.  
  
"Well, The Elders have absolutely no idea of how you received your powers, but they do know that your powers are good." Leo answers."  
  
Suddenly Leo receives a jingle  
  
"What is it honey?" Piper asks.  
  
"It's the Elders, they know something more, I gotta go up there."  
  
"Okay, but don't stay up there too long, okay?"  
  
"I won't"  
  
Leo gives Piper a kiss and then orbs 'up there'  
  
"Hope he comes back with good news..." Paige says  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Leo orbs back in the living room.  
  
"You guys are not gonna believe this!" Leo says.  
  
"What honey?" Piper asks curious.  
  
"Well, The Elders didn't know where Cole got his powers from."  
  
"Yes, and." Paige says.  
  
"Well, as it turns out, the one who gave powers to Cole is.......Prue!" Leo says.  
  
"What, Prue??" Phoebe says surprised.  
  
"But.How's that possible?? How could she do that??" Piper asks stunned.  
  
"She must have sneaked in the area where the powers are 'stored' and gave Cole the power." Leo says  
  
"So I could save Phoebe!" Cole completes the sentence.  
  
"Exactly!" Leo says.  
  
"So, you're saying that Prue can watch us from up there, that she sees what we are all doing?" Piper asks surprised.  
  
"Told you she was watching over us." Phoebe says to Piper.  
  
"But the Elders said that you can give your powers up again if you want." Leo says.  
  
They all look at Cole.  
  
"Euhh I don't know, what do you think Phoebe?" Cole says.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Well, do you wanna keep them??" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Well, its fine by me, but. with your powers, you can turn evil again.?"  
  
"They won't! I promise you that! Cuz If I turn evil, I will loose you, and I can't live with that!"  
  
"Then I give you the permission to keep your powers" Phoebe says with a teasing tone.  
  
"I love you!" Cole responds.  
  
"I love you too!" Phoebe says and they kiss each other passionately.  
  
"Okay, I think I better should be going." Piper says when she sees them kissing.  
  
"Yeah me too, I gotta go to .. some place." Paige says.  
  
"I'll go with Piper" Leo says quickly.  
  
Cole: "Mmm, finally some alone time."  
  
Phoebe: "What do you mean 'finally', we were just a few minutes ago..."  
  
Cole didn't let her end her sentence and kisses her passionately.  
  
Phoebe stopped the kiss, took his hand, and quickly runs upstairs, to her bedroom.  
  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
